


When It Rains, I'll Call You Home [Podfic]

by blackglass, elrohir podfic (elrohir), sobieru



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: After four long years, reunion has finally come.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	When It Rains, I'll Call You Home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When It Rains, I'll Call You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977488) by [glorifiedscapegoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorifiedscapegoat/pseuds/glorifiedscapegoat). 



> Note from sobieru: This fic is so beautiful! And reading this with such talented people was so amazing! Thank you glorifiedscapegoat for writing the fic! And thank you so much [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue) for doing this beautiful cover as well!

## Stream

## Music Credits

When It Rains by Paramore

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wKQJ1a9MI_5i-HGktb6t3rfZdR-GnZ7a/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/when-it-rains-ill-call-you-home_202005)

| 

**Cover art by silverandblue**  
  
---|---


End file.
